everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Idylla Asgardian
The kind, beautiful and sweet daughter of Odin and Frigg. The Aesir who is fated to survive Ragnarok. The not-very-popular-but-still-respected-and-admired Royal. Idylla Goldheart Roxanna Astrida Asgardian has all these traits and more. Contents What Is She Like? She is kind, extremely loving, gentle, intelligent, sweet, strong-willed, thoughtful, independent, determined, graceful, optimistic, skillful, responsible, happy, empathetic, compassionate, devoted, positive, cheerful, selfless, passive, wise, helpful and ambitious. She doesn't have many flaws, the major ones being sometimes doubting her self-worth and occasional sass. She's a natural leader, but also a passive peacekeeper (and nothing like those in the HG, with the exception of maybe Darius). Her parents adore her like a second Balder, and she always seems like there is a golden aura of happiness and joy around her. She is spoiled by her parents, but she is not fussy, pompous or bratty. She is quite easily pleased and doesn't need much to be content, and likes trying new things. She doesn't like not knowing things and will try to figure stuff out. She tends to be very playful, both in speech and behavior. She won't fight with weapons, but instead first try diplomacy before with runes. She never causes trouble, but if she sees it she will act how she thinks you should. She may be a Royal, but she treats everyone how she would like to be treated. It's even in her name. Idylla, Idealistic? (Idylla means perfect.) Goldheart, Heart of Gold? Roxanna means bright. Astrida means divinely beautiful. She also has three middle names, and three ( I think) is a lucky number in Norse myths. Get it now? No? Alright... Four-word sum up: Perfect, Princess, Kind, Humble. All love, non-problematic, no hate. What Does She Look Like? She has pale golden blond hair that's mostly straight, but she does have little braids in it here and there, and she also has little portions of hair curled here and there. She inherited her father's ivory white skin and her mother's kind and gentle face and high cheekbones. She also has intelligent blue eyes, a little nose, delicate ears and slightly pouty strawberry pink lips. Myth- Frigg How The Myth Goes http://mythology.net/norse/norse-gods/frigg/ How Does She Fit Into It? In the EAH version, Frigg survives Ragnarok and lives in the new world (Gimle). After the myths, during a meeting, Frigg announced that she was pregnant. Nine months later, she is born and every Aesir and Vanir god attended her christening. They were originally going to name her Astrida, but Vidar suggested Idylla in sign language. Odin and Frigg liked the name and decided to name her that instead. She had a privileged childhood but nonetheless was a kind and caring girl. During her time in Asgard, she became friends with Leona Watchman. Relationships Her Family Her father is Odin, her mother is Frigg, brothers are Hod and Balder, and she technically is the step-sister of Blake Winter. Otherwise, she is also the two-year-older sister of Ingrid Asgardian. Through Odin, she and Ingrid are also half-aunts to Torni Thorson. Her Friends She's friends with Ingrid Asgardian, Arissana Lü and, Leora Watchman. Her Pets Idylla has two pets; a snowy owl named Icerose who can speak Norse and English, and a six-legged marigold white horse named Frostlia, given to her by Odin. Frostila stays in the Dragon Stables. Schedule Trivia *Her birthday is July 15, so she's a Cancer. *Her favorite food is vanilla ice cream covered in lime zest. *She is immune to getting drunk or poisoned. *She was going to be named Astrida, but due to Astrid Hedwig, the name was scrapped to avoid confusion. *She really likes the cold; she will turn her AC to the highest temp, she would dress for summer in winter and play in the snow all day, she had a room in Vahalla that would always be cold for her, and she always showers in cold water. Her immunity to coldness also helps. *Her theme songs are Kill Em' With Kindness and Cheap Thrills. *Phoenix has a short headcanon on how her rune powers work: **Her shoes are special because they ''appear ''to be arctic blue high heels with gold stones holding up the heel, but in time of need, she can pull the stones off so they turn into voice-activated runestones. Then she can say the name of a rune, such as Tiwaz or Othala, then the gold stone will become that rune. Then she can use the rune and it will reappear in the hidden pockets of her sash after a few moments. Her left rune-stone is called Goldrion, the right one is called Runelia. (Pronounced Gol-De-Run and Rue-Nee-Lee-A respectively.) Category:Norse Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Lesbian